Bitter Indulgence
by Lilbloo20
Summary: AU. Izuku receives a suicide letter from Toga. Filled with distress he saves her and she joins class 1-A under probation. Being a little more perceptive he not only sees a change in toga, but also in a certain acid user and invisible girl. (Izuku x suicidal! toga drug addict! mina x insecure! tooru)
1. Chapter 1: The Flaws that Bind

A/n

This is going to be deep and very emotional.

]

Breathe. In and out. Repeat.

Sterile white tiles pattern the small bathroom floor. Symmetrical hexagonal shapes covering every square inch. A tiny drop of red in the center. A splotch of aranic crimson clashing against an almost alabaster white.

Breathe. In and out. Repeat.

The ravor felt sticky. The crimson liquid drying quickly against the metallic surface. The hand holidng was shakey and numb. Dull golden eyes examing every fine structure of each cut the small unhinged smile at the sight of red.

Blood.

There was a point of dull satisfaction. A sense of relief caused by this self mutilation. For a long time it's the color she's only been known too. Maybe it's the way her quirk required it. The psychological effect of extremely violent behavior, mood swings and the bipolar tantrums.

The oh so blessed fucking bipolar episodes.

The small sink was covered in blood now. The reflection in the mirror a truly disgusting sight. The usual bun style is gone letting blonde hair flow freely to her shoulders. Clumps of hair matted to her face from sweat and tears. The enlarged canines scraping and piercing her lips. More crimson into the small dainty sink.

The eyes that were mostly sharp now dull and unfosed. The longer the eyes started back at her the more her stomach turned. A feeling of bile im the back of her dry throat. The blood flowing from her wrist kept pooling into the sink. The cuts once thought shallow are deeper. A hiss escaping her lips. She knew she cut to deep, but what was the point in caring. The voices in her head are now silent, but the dizziness still came. The knees buckling and finally her body collapsed to the floor. The sink now almost overflowing with her blood.

Breathe. Accept. Repeat.

Two weeks ago she left the league. It was spontaneous and quick only being sure to leave an apology letter for twice and dabi. There was one thing about being crazy that most people were afraid of...the unpredictability of the mind.

Maybe it was when her subconscious finally appeared. Maybe when all the depression and anxiety finally kicked in when she held a knife. Maybe the danger pf nearly dying caused a shift in her being, her very soul to crumble do to all her actions.

Ironic really at the thought of blood made her happy. The half lidded eyes gazed down at the blood staining the floor. The blood that was hers.

It looked **_ugly_**.

Breathe. Accept. Repent.

Memories of her family flowed through her hazy mind. Memories of her parents before her quirk manifested. The smile on the face of her beautiful mother turning and morphing into a look of disgust. The eyes of every person she killed flooding into the deepest crevice of guilt and shame.

It wasn't her fault.

The quirk made it worse

Shallow breathes leaving her chest like a fish gasping for air. A cold numbness encasing her body as dread finally seeped into her veins.

_"This...is it.."_

A memory of green fluffy hair appeared. Emerald eyes and a genuine smile upon a freckled face. Bitter tears seeping through the corners of her eyes.

"_Maybe in another life...we could have been friends..maybe...more..."_

The finally words written in a letter to Izuku Midoriya. The last and final words she wanted to say. Accept. Repent. Regret.

The world was dead around her. A black void swallowing her deeper and deeper to nothingness.

Accept. Repent. Death.

The last thing she saw before the void was beautiful green eyes.

Than nothing.

**]**

To clean ones hands required vigorous lathering, scrubbing and a bunch of soap.

And bleach.

It was a commom routine after every use of her quirk. The ability to create acid was unique and versatile. Even if it required certain set backs like making sure to always not let people eat after you, exessive control both physically and emotionally, and of course a constant if not compulsive need for cleanliness.

Even if her personality seemed scattered and a her room a mess. The thought of personal hygiene was a must.

_Always_ required.

The bubbly and energetic persona holding onto a deeper self conscious being. The pretending and faux confidence making her wall umbreakable to even the very observation of her teachers and peers.

And the pills. The pills always helped...

Prozac mostly and if not anything to calm her nerves. The winning edge so to speak if her nerves actually failed her.

Finally drying off her hands she reached for a little plastic bag caring a few little white pills. Gulping one down swiftly she glanced at her appearance in the mirror.

"**_What a monster..."_**

**_"She looks like a demom!"_**

**_"Freak!_**"

A fake smile covered her face as she left the rest room. Unaware of the cracks in her mask as she walked away.

**]**

Appearance was everything. From the way you held yourself to how you act. Image in a way showed to type of character you were.

Considering no one actually knew what she looked like made it even harder for her to stand out.

She made up for it in cute outfits and being the "girly girl" of the class.

Though the world couldn't see her.

She still could see herself.

Contrary to the belief of her being the epiphany of a cute girl made her glad others really couldn't see her.

Truth be told, she stayed invisible to avoid the truth.

No one needed to see the Real her.

No one needed to see the pale complexion that was nearly white with patches of black spots in random areas. No one needed to see the purple hue of her lips and the shap teeth she had. No one needed to see the hair that was long and obsidian black. The color unchanging no matter how many times she tried to dye it and oily texture it carried.

No one really needed to see her completely black eyes that scared away everyone.

It was better to be invisible than to be feared...and she knew that better than anyone.

Every other girl was beautiful and blessed and she envied every single one of them.

The other perk of invisibility..

No one sees the tears she sheds every time she feels inferior that's why she wore cute outfits and kept up the bright girly attitude.

To ensure no one saw the ugly truth.

**]**

A/n

Feels. Major feels. Tell me how you feel about this.


	2. chapter 2: The letter and sleeping pills

A/n

Ok let's get ready for tears.

]

_"Dear Izuku..._

_Or maybe deku? I heard that one girl with the gravity quirk call you that (She was so cute I could gobble her up! Jk lol). I really don't know how to really start this letter honestly...I'm kinda making it up as I go you know?_

_I guess I wanna really say how amazing you really are. I saw how battered and broken you were when we abducting that angry explosion kid(baku-something) and how much you kept on fighting with broken bones and covered in blood!( Almost made me a little wet hehehe~)...why did you keep fighting? Anyone of us coulda easily killed you...out of all the vanguard 3 were murderers. (Myself included) Was it pride of your power? The will to protect everyone? Or were you really the hero that needed to protect everybody?_

_I envy them._

_Maybe...maybe if I had seen you before, if we went to the same school or even were neighbors...could you have been my hero?__Lately that's all I could think about. You the hero. You the knight in shining armor ready to save the day. Than there's me...trying to thwart your every plan at every moment. Maybe we'd have this back in forth dance where you are my good...__and I'm your evil. Maybe you coulda saved me from this path...and I could been on the same path as you as long as I was by your side._

_I heard you were the hero otaku? Believe it or not I'm a villain otaku!! We have something in common we really coulda related too! Your freckled face is so adorbale when your smiling!!__I'm sorry...I'm putting to much hope into these words. I really shouldn't even be happy about what I'm saying...this isn't a weird stalking letter or anything like that. (I mean I already know where you live, but I'm not going to do anything to your mom...she seems really kind...like you)_

_My point is...this is a goodbye letter._

_By the time you read this I'll either be far far away...or dead maybe. Depends honestly how mind goes.__Your mind is fascinating...your intelligent and strategic to a fault. I can tell everything you do is put into every thought you come up with it. (Bet you have the top grades in your class!)_

_I may seem crazy, but...truthfully I'm not. My quirk has...drawbacks. My psychotic behavior and violent tendencies are all apart of my blood obsession/ craving. Could you imagine...me never amounting to anything, but a villian. The disappointing look you'd give me...or maybe disgust._

**_No one needs me._**

_My mother never wanted me. Neither did anyone else. Not the foster families. Not the orphanage._

**_I want to be loved._**

**_I can't do this anymore._**

**_I'm not happy._**

_Izuku...maybe this is gonna sound weird, but...I love you. I love you, because your everything I always wanted. Everything I needed._

**_Your everything I want to be._**

_I think this is all I wanted to say to you...maybe in another life...__We coulda been more..._

_Sincerely yours and only yours, Toga_

_p.s_

_I'm located at * . I wasn't lying when I said I might be dead. It might be soon...maybe come see me one last time...only if you want to though._

_But please...__save me.__"_

Tears flowed down a pained freckled face. Emerald eyes stinging from an endless flow of tears. The letter was written sloppily. A few words marked out and re-written compulsively. Despite that he read every word completely for the 3rd time. Dry wet spots from her own tears littered the small paper. The true meaning of this letter was obvious. She needed help..

and she had asked him for it.

Green lightning cackled across his body as he activated full cowl. Without a word he lept into the night. A trail of green energy tailing behind him.

]

4 squirts of hand sanitizer, a thorough face clense and 100 squats later a certain pinkette was ready for bed.

Just for the trouble throw in a extra sleeping pill and half a xanax and she would be ready. Changing she slipped into a black tanktop with the word "Acid Queen" In bright pink letters and some short shorts for bed.

**_Ping_**

Looking at her phone she recieved a message from Tooru.

**Invisiblegal! : you up?**

**Pinky : Barely :) What's up?**

**Invisiblegal! : ...can I come to your room?**

_"That's odd..." _A curious curve of her lip and she was typing again.

**pinky! : Ya!**

[**]**

A small knock was heard at her door.

"Mina.." A silhouette of a pink pajamas and a tightly held teddy bear opening the door to her room.

"Hey come in girl!" Grabbing the girl she brought her into her (semi-messy) room. Plopping down on the bed and motioning a spot for the invisible girl to seat.

"So what brings you to the fabulous lair of the alien queen herself?" She struck a goofy pose that enticed a small giggle from the girl.

"I didn't feel like being alone honestly..." The small sagging of her shoulders she squeezed the teddy bear closer to her chest.

_"Something's wrong..."_

"What's wrong? Talk to your big sis?" The girl was only a year younger than her surprisingly,but she still treated her like a close sister. Engulfing the girl into a tight hug caused the other to relax slightly.

"Mina...do you ever feel like...your unloved?"

The question was for a better term a complete dead on bullseye.

_yes._

"No, why you say that?" They had never had a conversation like this before and to be honest it was kinda scary.

"You know how my quirk makes me invisible...?" A small whimper coming from the shaking girl.

"Oh tooru!! Don't feel bad!! I know there's a beautiful girl behind that invisible wall." The girl stiffened in her embrace than small whimpers could be heard from her.

"Tooru.."

The girl remained unresponsive as she let off a choking sob just hold onto mina tighter like her life depended on it. Soft whispers of comfort were reaching her ears, but the tears wouldn't stop.

A few minutes later and both parties layed unmoving. One violently crying and the other comforting.

"Just sleep in my room tonight ok?" Sleepovers weren't uncommon in the dorm just as long as it didnt get outta hand.

_"Don't wanna deal with commander buzz-kill lida after all.."_

"Is t-that ok?" The wetness from her shirt a small indication of tears. A bright smile erupt from her face as she snuggled the girl closer.

"Of course!!! You know I love it when your around." Lifting the blanket over them she snuggled the girl closer to as she could. An almost protective nature coming over her.

"Hey mina..."

"Yeah?"

"I lied."

A questionable brow was raised as she looked down at the girl she was holding.

"About...?"

"My quirk I can turn it off..." That got her very curious, but she could still tell the latter was upset. The complete body language of her best friend telling her everything she needed.

"And...I'm not beautiful.."

"You know I have pink skin and I have horns right?" She deadpanned and the other held in a fit of giggles.

"Yeah ,but your still pretty..."

"What do you look like?"

Silence.

"I'll show you one day..."

Silence again as even breathing was heard through the room.

_"Damn it..."_

Mina started at the cieling for at least 2 hours before shifting her eyes to her desk holding her pill bottles.

_"I forgot to take them..."_

Sighing she closed her eyes to will her asleep. An hour later she was out as tears slid down her face pulling tooru towards her in her sleep. Both broken girls seeking the light to fix them and make them whole again.

[)

Damn

..This is ugh. Tell me what you think.


	3. chapter 3: The hope of life

**A/n**

**WARNINGS: Drug references/sexual themes/ Gore**

**It took me a minute to write this I really tried making this a longer one for everyone's enjoyment so without further a do.**

**]**

The streets of the city glowed with lights from buildings, pedestrians roaming to get into the night life. Even In this quirk based society the use of drugs still made an all time high through criminal organizations. Some prefectures had a higher rate of drug usuage than most. Low level villians or thugs made easier money this way distributing through smaller parts undetected.

The real kicker to this was that quirks helped certain drugs. Since 80's of society was quirk based half the time certain drugs wouldn't work with specific quirks. That im term upped the anticipation of more dangerous usuage of narcotics,methamphetamine, and even prescribed opiods.

Jumping from roof to roof made the transit to the destination on the letter easier. Surprisingly or not it was on 30 minutes away from the designated area of U.A.

_"That's probably why I got the letter so quickly..."_With 15% of Full Cowl actived he could reach the area in less than 10 minutes. The view of an old torn up apartment complex flashed up ahead and he easily reached the destination.

Stopping in front of the 6 story building the adrenaline from his actions causing a small pit of anxiety and panic to manifest within him.

_"What if it's a trap? What if the league was inside the building waiting to ambush me?"_

A scarred hand held the letter tightly as he looked over it again. Tracing his fingers along every word methodically. Every syllable looked strained and focused, but unclear. This was either due to make it look desperate or...this was a real call for help.

Thinking about the girl he couldn't help,but scowl at the crucial detail that she was a clever villian. Sure albiet unhinged,she was intelligent and cunning. A very influential and infiltration type quirk to turn completely into another person making it even more difficult.

_"She snuck a letter into my room...she could have easily killed me than if she had gotten passed the security..."_

The thought was dreading. Staying in the protective confines of U.A ,and a simple villian was able to slip by entering the dorms without anyone noticing.

To he more specific, entered**_ his _**room unsuspectingly.

_"With a quirk like that she'd be the most helpful hero. Being able to slip by unnoticed while distracting or engaging in hostage situations. Maybe infiltrate buildings holding criminal meetings to subdue a target? Or maybe..Wait! Now's not the time for that!"_

Shaking his head he looked at tbe building once more before making up his mind.

_"Honestly what would All Might do..."_

The pros and cons weighted out evenly. Was it the right descion or a faulty one?

_"Well no better time than now..."_

Determination filled his eyes as he looked onward walking through the front entrance. Bracing himself for what's about to come.

**]**

The complex was surprisingly cleaner on the inside. The walls a shade of grey reaching down separate corridors and a small lobby holding two elevators.

Making his way to the elevator he pressed the button for the 3rd floor.

The letter said it was room 304 and he couldn't shake the feeling that building in his stomach.

Thorough scanning amd and analyzing every structure he walked passed noticing the lack of cameras and the emptiness of the front lobby.

_"Than again its almost past midnight..."_

Elevator doors opening he stepped inside and waited for what was to come.

"This is it." His lips felt dry as he stared at the onxy shaded door with the gold numbering of 304.

He could turn around and call for help. He could go get back up and handle her if she attempted anything.

He could...

A small noise grabbed his attention. A thud and a barely heard gasp of pain was heard from behind the door.

Blinking his mind went haywire with panic and shock. Was she hurt? Was she being attacked?

Slowly grasping the doorknob he was surprised it was unlocked. Opening the door slightly he was met with a simple bed, desk ,Tv, night stand and another door he presumed was the bathroom.

His blood turned cold as he saw it. Blood seeping frok underneath the bathroom door as he bolted for the door.

"Toga?" He voice was frantic as he banged on the door loudly. No response. Putting his ear against the door he listened for anything.

There he heard shallow breaths and more blood pulling beneath his feet. Making a quick descion he slammed against the door forcing it open to a truly horrifying sight before him.

There in the center of the bathroom layed Toga. Her usual Buns were put down as her blonde hair went to her mid shoulder. A gray sweat soaked tank top clung to her form along with black shorts. The sink and floor a mix of red and white as she layed there bleeding.

"TOGA!!" Rushing he held the girl in his arms grabbing a towel to stop the blood flow on her wristwrist. Dull golden eyes locked onto his as color continued to drain from her face.

"Izuku baby...you came..." Her voice was raspy and hoarse. Her lips pale into a small playful grin.

"Hold on! I'll get you to a hospital!" Picking up the bleeding girl he noticed how unbelievably skinny she looked. Her body weighed almost nothing as he cradled her close to his chest.

Dashing off in streak of green lightning he knew the closest hospital was amd begged for a certain person not to be there.

**]**

The night shift was dull. A few stragglers her and there ,but usually nothing out of the ordinary. A nurse inspected her freshly manicured nails a shade of red as she sighed ideally in boredom.

The front entrance door bursted open shocking the nurse. Looking up she saw a young teen with messy green hair wearing all black holding a girl covered in blood. His frantic eyes landed on hers as she saw tears about to burst from them.

"I need help!"

**]**

He sat in the lobby as he stared at the wall with anxious impatience. His scarred hands covered in her dried blood.

Doctors came and got Toga,but they ushered him into the lobby.

A nurse came out shortly handing him a small towel and a cup of water.

"If you may I need you to feel out some paper work for her. You made it here just in the nick of time before her body went into shock from blood loss." The nurse informed him. The anxiety he felt wasn't helping him as he stared at the paper work.

"There are other things besides the cuts on her wrist though. She's...malnourished. She looked like she hasn't eaten in weeks. Also there are bruises in certain areas of her body. Mostly her back and her...lower regions." The nurse said solemnly and his heart nearly stopped at that information.

_"Bruises...what could have happened to her?"_

Sensing the young man's sadness she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It will be ok, We have the best doctors helping her right now. She'll be fine."

The nurse left with a genuine smile as he continued to stare at the paper work.

Adrenaline completely gone he sat there in a daze. Pulling out his phone it was now 2 AM and he knew what he had to do next. Though he didn't know if he should.

_"If I do this it could lead up to so many consequences...but I need to help her as much as I can."_

The sight of her hollow yellow eyes filled his vision. They were eyes that had lost hope for a future and he knew them. Taking a shaky breath he needed to do something.

He called All Might.

**]**

To say tbe former symbol of peace was woken up in the middle of night from a phone call was not surprising.

What was surprising was the practically frantic voice of his successor and the muffled sounds of crying had him on high alert.

"My boy what's wrong?" He questioned pensively in a calm manner. All sleepy gone from his being.

"I'm i-in the hospital...A-all might I don't know what to.." The pure angst of Midoriya's voice had gotten his full attention. Panic and dread filled him as he sat up from his bed.

"I'm on my way."

]

**A/N**

**And scene.**

**HOPE you like! Maybe some feed back or have any ideas on what you think might happen?**

**Also in the beginning it talked about drugs, but here's my opinion. Since quirks manifested everyone's body structures either adapted or became resilient to certain ones.**

**Mina is a special case since her biology causes her to be unharmed by the acid she creates. So how do drugs actually effect her?**

**Also I wanna dive into the dark underside of U.A as well. Because yes even though it's a hero school it still has major flaws.**

**One last thing, the last bit of info the nurse shared with Izuku is gonna lead up to some major problems for the hero society so to be aware.**

**Thank you, Until next time! **


	4. chapter 4: A fresh start?

**A/n**

**Man you guys hype me up for this one!**

**Alright one more chapter just for you guys!!**

**[****]**

An eerie silence filled the lobby. The sounds of pen against paper the only indication that someone was in the lobby. A teen with messy green curls wearing all black. If you looked closer you can see bits of dark red against his skin.

Blood.

**Her Blood.**

No matter how hard he scrubbed his hands he could still feel the sticky warmness against his palms. Memories of the bloody scene playing in his head over and over again.

Her more thin frame entering his mind. The noticeable bags under her eyes along with the faded color of her skin looking more pale than usual.

_"The nurse said she had bruises down there..."_

The thought of someome doing that to anybody made his blood boil. The girl was already broken and super fragile that she mearly decided to end it all than and there.

_"How long has that been going on..."_

In a split second of anger than pen snapped in half in his hand. Staring dully at the broken writing utensils he placed the papers into a chair next to him taking deep breathes toto calm himself.

"Izuku Midoriya?" A nurse spoke gathering his attention. Standing up shakily the nurse gave a bright smile.

"H-how is she?" His voice felt hoarse amd strained. The whole ordeal making his body feel numb.

"Well she's stable. We were able to stop bleeding and prefore a blood transfusion rather quickly. She's sedated and resting now so everything will be ok." The nurse spoke making him go teary eyed once again.

"T-Thank you do much!" He cried bowing deeply. The nurse playfully ruffling the already messy locks of green hair causing him to blush.

"You can wait in her room you like also we have some spare clothes if you'd like to get out of those blood soaked ones." She pointed at the blood soaked hoodie. She handed him a plain black shirt.

"She's in room 14B upstairs down that all there's a bathroom and on the opposite side an elevator."She instructed gaining a nod from the shy boy.

Rushing to the restroom the nurses smile faltered slightly.

"I wish you the best of luck young man, she'll need you more than anyone else." With that she walked down another corridor to her next patient.

**[****]**

Getting as clean as he could he made his way to her room making sure to open the door quietly.

Stepping inside he looked at the prone body of the girl he found. The once villian that smiled at the sight of blood now laying in the confines of a hospital bed with her arms bandaged up.

Sitting in a chair by the bed he couldn't help,but stare at the sleeping face of the blonde. Some of her natural color came back and she wasn't covered in sweat. Without thinking he gently brushed a golden lock of hair from her cheek lightly rubbing his thumb across her soft cheek. The action causing her nudge closer into his palm a soft smile coming across her lips.

His own smile gracing his lips at the now semi-peaceful girl in front of him.

"Midoriya?" A voice questioned. Looking up he saw the lanky visage of All Might standing in the door way with confusion on his brow. Looking back at Toga ge released his hand as a small whimper left the girl's lips. Walking to the door he embraced his idol in a tight embrace as tears flowed from his eyes.

"All Might she! S-she almost died in m-my arms!!! " He's sobs shocking the former hero.

"Tell me everything."

**[****]**

He stared into a cup cold coffee as he processed all the information Midoriya provided. The crumbled letter in his hands as he read over its contents.

"I'm sorry you had to see that young midoriya." He said solemnly placing his hand gently on the boy's head.

_"Suicide from someone as young as her..she's nearly the age of all my students Midoriya Included."_

"Even if this is the case she's still a villian whose committed crimes against the law." He stated making the boy's eyes grow wide in worry.

"B-but she left the league! And she nearly died!" Midoriya shouted.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he looked at the determined boy in front of him

"My boy, there is no other way to say this, but either she's placed into a mental iinstitution or she goes on trial for her participating in the league." Every word completely destroying the hope in the young man's eyes.

"Why didn't you contact Aizawa or me before hand? This could have easily been a trap against you. What would have happened if it was?" The boy flinched lightly at this information staring numbly at his red sneakers.

"My b-body moved on it's own. She called out to me All might...She **_needed _**My help. Is it wrong to help a person in need?Even if she's a villian?" The boys green eyes started into his blue ones with conviction.

_"Just like how he proved himself at being a hero..."_

"I may know a way...to help her. Not only is it risky,but if I help her. You will also be responsible if anything goes wrong. Not only will it be a challenge, but you could lose the trust of your peers and society if you do this. Are you willing to take responsibility like this upon your shoulders?" He knew the consequences,but the determination the young man was showing he had already knew the awnser.

"Yes!" The boy nearly shouted scaring a nurse. He laughed as the boy muttered out a small apology.

_"You've opened up a new can of worms, young Midoriya. I hope you can handle this."_

Glancing at the clock it was read 5 Am. With a sigh he pulled out his phone sending a quick text to Aizama to see if he was awake.

"So what do you have in mind All might?" Midoriya gave his idol a curious glance as the former gave a small smile.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna have young Toga enroll into U.A." The smile never leaving his face as the boy gave him a blank eexpression.

"Huh?"

**[****]**

To sleep was a blessing for one as cranky and as strict as Aizawa. He ran a tired hand through his hair as he made his way to his apartment complex. He had night patrol and this one was rather quiet to the heroes chargin.

_"Being a teacher and a hero is a bit stressful...Is 35 to young to retire?"_

His phone rang as he made his way to the door. Looking at his phone the name Yagi appeared on the screen. A long groan left his lips as he answered the phone.

"It's 5am on a monday. I have to be at the academy in one hour. so either someone's dying, Your dying, you discovered the where abouts of the league or there's a villian running rampant. If not so help me I will personally haunt you with all the stress your gonna kill me with." The tired man bluntly and seriously spoke.

"...umm well I have info one league member or ex-league member. She's currently at the hospital right now with me and young Midoriya." The former spoke quickly a slight stammer in his words.

"You mentioned the problem child so what else do I need to know that your clearly holding back. And which member?"

"W-well It's Toga and u-ummm..."

"Spit. It. Out." The menacing look of his eyes as he glared holes into the empty walls of his apartment his hair lifting into the air ominously.

"I may have added another student to your class..."

A slight pause.

"Aizawa..."

"Your putting a former villian into my classroom with students that she not only harmed, but the fact that she is a complete psychopath didn't cross your mind." The fury in his voice didn't quill as he held the phone tighter.

"Aizawa she tried to commit suicide. I know what she has done, but she left the league on her own terms. Not only that think of it as probation to keep an eye on her. She'll wear quirk inhibitors and she'll be kept **very **far away from any sharp object. So no harm will come to anybody."

"I'm taking a guess and saying the problem child wanted something along theses lines." He quirked his eyebrow as a fit of coughing was heard over the phone.

"...maybe."

"Fine I'll take her when she's released, but so help me if she does anything out of line I'm sending her ass staight to whatever dark and damp prison cell that would be willing take her. Understand?" He plopped down onto his couch as a black cat rubbed against his leg.

"Thank you. I know you won't regret it!"

"I already do." Hanging up he lifted the cat onto his chest scratching the cat behind the ears.

"I'm too old for this shit..." He mumbled the cat meowed at this making him smile gently.

**[****]**

**Beep.Beep.Beep.**

Rolling over groggily Mina turned off her phone alarm and started exhaustingly at the cieling.

"Why do I have a bad feeling I'm gonna hate today..." She groaned closing her eyes to try and get a few more minutes of sleep.

**[****]**

**And there you have it! After this things will get really really serious honestly.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Oh and someone asked if I took request.****The answer yes, depending on what it is though!**

**Thank you and have a good day!**


	5. chapter 5: The Lack of Control

**A/n**

**Some really depressing stuff ahead so be forewarned.**

**Enjoy.**

**[****]**

A tingling sensation caused her eyes to slowly open to a plain white cieling. Her throat felt dry and raspy. Her libs felt like absolutely jelly and had a migraine that even god couldn't fix. Raising her hand slowly to her forehead she examined the bandaged wrist as memories flooded her subconscious.

_"I'm...alive?"_

Trying to raise her other hand she was met with resistance. Turning slowly her golden eyes widened at the sight of green curls. There on the side of the hospital was Izuku Midoriya. The teen had somehow fallen asleep holding her hand tightly in his. She blinked owlishly as she stared at his peaceful sleeping face.

_"He saved me..."_

A nauseating feeling settled in her stomach. He had found her. He had saved just like she was hoping he would do. He was her hero.

**_He saw me._**

Her breathing hitched as sweat rolled down her face slowly. The beeping of a heart monitor picking speed as she started having panicked breath.

_"He saw me, he saw me, he saw me,**he saw me, he saw me,HE SAW ME!!"**_

Izuku jolted awake as the hand he was holding was violently pulled from him. His eyes stared in horror as Toga's body violently thrashed and convulsesd.

A nurse ran along with a doctor as they scanned over the vitals and monitors.

"What happened?!" The doctor shouted as Izuku just focused on Toga.

"I d-don't know she was sleeping and than...this." He watched in sick fascination as a nurse jabbed a needle in the girls neck as her body went limp.

"Well I don't know what caused it...but she had a server seizure." The doctor explained as Izuku just watched her body as her chest rose normally again.

"Kid you need some rest. I'll have a nurse bring by an extra bed so you can rest." The doctor spoke.

His eyes were bloodshot from tears and the bags underneath his eyes spoke volumes of his lack of rest. Looking over he saw a clock reading 6:45 A.m.

_"All might said he'd let Aizawa-sensi know I'll be excused for the day...Hopefully everything will be alright.."_

Looking back at Toga he had grasped her hand in his gently holding it close to his forehead.

"I am here for you...I am here." He mumbled like a mantra hoping it would sooth the girl subconsciously. Unbeknownst this would only be the beginning of what's to come.

**[****]**

Sunlight pierced the room as one super exhausted Mina shifted groggily in her stir to wake up.

_"Can't the sun just fucking chill today..."_

Snuggling the pillow on her black haired companion tighter she tried drifting back to sleep.

Wait.

Black haired?

Peeking one eye open she was met with slick long black hair. It had a slight reflection against the sunlight piercing from the blinds. Taking a curious move she poked the obsidian hair to met with a bone like structure and a grumble.

"Mina go back to sleep it's too early..." The voice sounded like Tooru. Mina's eyes widened a cinsiderable amount as she now stared at the clearly visible form of her friend.

"Tooru..."

"Hmmm...?

"I can see you..."

"Mmmm...what..?"

"Tooru I can** see **you."

Turning slight Mina was meet with wide pure black eyes and soft quivering purple lips. The skin a pure white almost ghostly pale along with random splotches of black in certain areas. From a closer look the hair reached her mid back being long amd straight.

"Mina...what color are my eyes?" The face of Tooru contorted into one of pure disbelief.

"Black. Completely black." Mina stated matter of factly as she stared deeply into her obsidian orbs.

Tooru's face scrunched up as tears cascaded down her cheeks and her lips quivered. Sensing the distress of her friend. She held her close trying to calm down the shorter girl

"D-do you think I'm disgusting now..." Tooru questioned shakily as she tried to hide her face from Mina.

"Girl I'm pink with horns. Either I look like an alien or a cotton candy demon." Mina deadpanned. The girl paused from crying to laughing as she activated her quirk to turn invisible again.

"A cotton candy demon really?" Tooru snickered as Mina shrugged with a smile.

"So...this is what you were hinding?" Mina questioned gaing a nod from the Invisible girl. Sighing to herself she looked to the side before speaking again.

"Sometimes...I feel pretty insecure about my looks. The whole confidence thing I had ti develope over time. Image going from completely normal girl to this over night at the age of 4..." Tooru to this revealed herself again as small tears trinkled from her eyes.

"I was picked on for a long time with kids usually calming me a monster...by the time I was ready for middle school my family moved to a different area and I switched schools. Different school meant different Mina." She shrugged, but her eyes took a far away look in her eyes. Tooru gently reached out her hand to stroke Minas. This small display of affection making the girl smile.

"You know you look beautiful in your own way." Mina spoke making the girl smile shyly.

"Plus...who knew you had great tits." She pointed out making them both laugh, but a slight look of irritation crossed the pinkette's face.

_"I didn't think they'd be bigger than mine..."_

"Still I don't...wanna show anybody this yet. Especially well..." Instead of a pink flush a hint of violet purple spread across Tooru's cheeks.

"Still have a crush on him don't you?" Mina smirked. The girl before her was an open book like no other. Sure if you can't read her expression by voice is just as good.

"Well it's h-hard when he gives off that smile." The girl giggled as she had that bubbly look on her face. Mina rolled her eyes at this since she knew well who she was talking about.

Midoriya Izuku.

Tooru has had a long time crush on the boy every since the first day. Her quote towards the boy was like this:

_"How can someone be cute and massive beef cake at the same time?!"_

After that she's had a crush since than. Smiling she picked up her to check her messages before looking at the time. Comically her eyes expanded to the size of dinner plates.

"Mina...?"

"TOORU IT'S 9 A.M!!!"

The girl's faced morphed into horror as she jumped from the bed.

"AIZAWA-SENSI IS GONNA KILL US!"

Activating her quirk she turned invisible once more and ran out the room as fast as she could. Jumping from her own bed ahe scattered to put on her uniform. Without any wrinks in her uniform she thanked whatever entity she could for her luck.

Looking in the mirror and checking to see of everything was in order she opened her desk draw to the sight of an empty pill bottle.

_"Shit! I'm out already!!"_

Cursing to herself she took a deep breath before checking her wallet. Seeing as she had no money left she couldn't buy anymore and cursed again.

_"Hopefully he'll be willing to give me something...but if I had to do **that **__again I'll fucking puke..."_

Taking a deep breath she calmed her nerves before leaving her room.

_"Please make this day better..."_

**[****]**

**A/N**

**We're gonna dive into a very seedy territory as we progress and trust me this will a huge emotional ride for everyone.**

**The one whose actually gonna have ot rougher is Mina due to how the effects of addiction with effect her.**

**Toga is just as fragile imagine being completely unfeeling for all your life than feeling everything all at once. God the poor girl's mind is so sad.**

**God that girl just needs a hug you guys!!!**

**Thank you for reading!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Blackmail

**A/N**

**Warning: sexual themes/drug use**

**Enjoy!**

**[****]**

To say Mina was on edge it was an understatement. Not having anything was getting to her. The constant washing of her hands became vigorous and rough. Constantly reapplying hand sanitizer and the major clicking of her pen.

The fact that Aizawa-sensi grilled her and Tooru put for being late didn't help her already anxious nerves. Not focusing she swiftly sent a text as soon as Aizawa was distracted.

**Me: Hey I'm out.**

**Asshole: Meet me during lunch. Same spot**.

She breathed a sigh of relief,but she still felt awful. The fact that she would have to do a favor bringing nausea to her stomach. Steeling jer nerves she tried to stay calm as possible. She completely unaware of the worried looks of her friends.

**[****]**

The bell for lunch rang as the class gathered their things and chattered amongst themselves. Mina see her opportunity quickly gathered her stuff to head for the door, butbut was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Turning she meet the worried gaze of Ochako.

"Mina are you ok? You don't look so good?" The gravity user spoke clear concern over her features. Seeing this mina quickly pulled a mock sick facade as she spoke to Ochako.

"Nah don't really feel to good think I'll head over to recovery girl's office and relax there a bit." To make the effect work she coughed lightly into her hand.

"Oh I'm sorry you must feel awful!"

_"Hook,line and sinker."_

"I'll be fine so I'll see you later ok?" Taking her backpack she made a bee-line for the meeting spot. If she had payed more attention she would have noticed a figure following her as soon as she left class.

**[****]**

The meeting spot was in a empty equipment closet that the school hardly used unless major events occured. Slipping by unnoticed she slipped into the closet to met face to face with a smirking kosei Tsuburaba.

"Well what do I have the honor of doing for you pinky?" He spoke with arrogance that made her teeth grind sharply.

"You know why I'm here." She seethed he was always like this. He pulled a small baggie and an orange bottle holding 10 pills.

"All I have is a few black beauties and a couple of xans." He stated as he wiggled the baggie im front of her. Black beauties was the street name for adderall and knew they would do her good, but xans she could prolong to make them last longer.

Reaching for the baggie he lifted it above his head waving is finger in a no manner.

"Money first than pills. You know the drill pinky." He taughted. Clenching her fist she stared hard at the ground.

"I...don't have any money. Could you just...just spare me one for today than I'll bring you back money?" The desperation in her voice showed and he gained a sadistic grin.

"You know...You could do something else to repay me." She knew what he was suggesting,but she put up a strong front.

"I am not giving you a fucking hand job again." The irritation clear though he didn't back down.

"Tell you what I'll give both for the price of...hmm a blow job would do just fine." The arrogant grin never leaving his face.

"Your a fucking asshole!" She shouted fist clenched tightly.

"You hurt pinky...tell me how long have we been doing this now?" He questioned faking mock pain. Her anger dissipated as she looked hard at the ground.

"Since 8th grade..." She mumbled.

"Exactly you know I've never cheated you out of anything. Besides what of others heard about your little problem?One of U.A. top students a drug addict? The scandals that would ensure and how would your friends look at you if they found out as well?" She froze at the threat as her body became rigid as she stared at him in shock.

"You wouldn't d-do that would you..." The serious look in his eyes said the truth.

This was blackmail now.

"I won't if you do this. Just bring money next time and I probably won't ask for something like this again. Maybe." Je finished making sure the message was across.

"...ok I'll do it." Her voice emotionless as she slowly dropped to her knees unzipping his pants slowly.

"Good girl." He chuckled as he ran his hand through her fluffy pink hair.

A feeling of disgust and shame came to her as he pulled out his twitching member. She had only done this once with an ex-boyfriend. The scum bag infront of her was the second cock she's seen in her life. Though he was prick he was definitely not blessed in this department. The head was mushroom shaped along with 4 inches in length. It smelled like he hadn't took a fucking shower either.

"It ain't gonna suck itself you know." His impatience pissed her off,but she put herself in this situation so she only had herself to blame.

_"He's a quick shot if you do it fast enough it'll be over before you know it."_

Taking a quick approach she engulfed the full member into her mouth. She gagged slightly on the disgusting taste, but pushed through to get over with it. Hearing the groan from him made her feel even more disgust.

"Shit...pinky if you were this good I woulda asked you sooner." She glared up at him,but she panicked as she felt him thrust harder into her mouth. She'd be sure to thank whoever for her not having a gag reflex, even though she wished she did at this moment.

She felt his cock twitch and pulse in her mouth and wished for it to be over.

With a groan he pulled his cock out just in time as a big burst of hot white cum shot into her face and hair.

"Shit! That was great!" He said dropping the baggie and bottle next to Mina. Zipping up his pants he walked out the closet before turning back to Mina.

"Pleasure doing business with ya!" At that he closed the door leaving behind a motionless Mina. She reached into her pocket pulling out a pink handkerchief to wipe the cum off her face. She put the pills and baggie into her backpack, but she do not get up from the floor. She sat there staring at the ground for the longest time.

Tears streamed down her face as she screamed to herself in the empty room. She punched the ground repeatedly over and over again til she felt them bleed. She thrashed and wailed on the ground until her throat hurt and she felt she could cry anymore. She cradled herself as she wept softly in the closet wishing the shameful dirtiness would leave her.

Outside the door a figure leaned against the wall crying her eyes out as well. She had stripped and followed mina to see if she would be ok. Than she heard and saw everything. Her heart broke at seeing her best friend cry in anguish.

"Mina...I'm so sorry..." She sobbed before running back to the dorm. The sky turned grey as the rain set the mood looming over the painpainful lives of many.

**[****]**

**A/N**

**Welp now we seen all the girls struggle with their pain. Now its time for the paitent recovery phase.**

**Thank you**


	7. chapter 7: A light in The Clouds

**A/n**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE LIKING THIS STORY I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!**

**ENJOY!**

**[****]**

Gazing out the window the window of the hospital bedroom he watched the rain fall from the sky relentlessly. The clouds almost black suggesting a fierce storm ahead.

Checking his phone the time being 5:25 PM. Missing one full day of school lead to a few text messages from a few worried classmates especially from Lida, Ochako and surprisingly enough Tooru. She left the longest message with emoticons that couldn't help the genuine smile the invisible girl brought to his face.

The boy hadn't slept since the apparently seizure/ panic attack Toga had earlier. The nurses brought by food earlier that evening for both of them. It was left untouched as he sat by Toga's side the whole day. Unmoving as he held her smaller hand in his. The whole time he examined over her features while rubbbing his thumb against the back of her hand.

_"For someone whose hands have probably shed so much their surprisingly soft..."_

The longer he stared the more he mused about the girl. What he believed to be her natural color came back. Her lips no longer pale,but a lush pink. The bags originally under her eyes gone. The rosy hue to her cheeks came back as well.

She wasn't awake yet though.

He wasn't religious by any means. His mother holding most of her faith without pushing any belief onto him and respecting what he wanted. In this moment he couldn't help,but pray. To ask for this one chance to help the girl he felt that was completely broken.

His phone rang dragging him from his thoughts as the screen showed the name Hagakure was calling.Confused he awnsered lowly.

"H-hello..?"

"A-ah hey m-midoriya-san how are you?" Her voice sounded raspy and he heard the sound of sniffles from the otherside.

She had been crying.

"I'm ok...are you?" He didn't want to pry,but he was conflicted about the way her tone was. The call was unexpectedly cause they hardly every talked over phone.

"Y-Yeah I just wanted to check on you. Aizawa-sensi said something about you having a family emergency?"

He made a mental note to thank his sensi big time after the events of this.

"...He also looked really angry and upset so that made me worry even more." He cringed at that.

_"Maybe I'll treat him to that cat cafe Hitoshi told me about..."_

"Thank you for your concern. I really appreciate it..." He paused looking down at Toga. "...Just trying to be as supportive as I can be."

"You being there is probably a blessing enough!" He heard her laugh lightly at that.

_"You have no idea..."_

"Y-yeah..."

"H-hey ummm...Midoriya-san Can i ask you s-something personal..?" Her voice was quiet and he didn't expect the question.

"s-sure what's up?" He didn't mean to,but his voice pitched higher accidentally.

"...how can...how can you save someone whose struggling internally..like having trouble with something that's controlling them..."

He clicked his tongue as his mouth felt dry. This call was definitely gonna last longer than he anticipated,but that didn't matter.

_"Is she struggling like how Toga is?"_

He wasn't always bright as he himself struggled before with self-worth. He hadn't forgotten not too long ago he was a quirkless nobody. Now he was a torch bearer for a quirk his Idol had that nearly destroyed his body from the start.

He would never admit he struggled just to avoid the burden of making people worried. That went for both All might and his mom always. He had to be strong even holding back everything in his own mind.

"Be there for them. Support them in every way possible. Make sure that they know they are worth it. That they are a blessing. That...you care for them. To make sure they know that they can do anything they can be if they put there mind to it. That they can be more than what others think of them." He felt a small tear slide down his cheek. He was saying the words that someone should have said to him long ago. Subconsciously he held Toga's hand tighter like holding it could bring her support.

"...Thank you Izuku-kun." She sounded like she was about to cry again,but she sounded a bit more pleasant than upset.

"It's n-no problem sometimes we just...need to hear those words you know?" A small smile graced his lips.

"J-just one more thing..." A stutter in her voice he picked up.

"Y-yeah?"

"W-when you get back here I h-have to tell you something...and show you something." She finished slowly as he raised his brow.

"O-oh okay hagakure-san."

"Tooru...please call me Tooru, and Izuku-kun...

"Y-Y-yeah...?"

"Thank you for being my hero..." She whispered and hung up. He heard it though and his face heated up at the phrase.

_"What was that about??"_

"Sounds like someome confessed to you...or something..."

Jumping slight he looked down to half lidded golden eyes looking up at him

"Toga!" She was awake and tears rushed down his face again as he held her hand tighter.

"Izuku baby...who knew you were so affectionate." She teased,but the full smile wasn't there just a small curve of her lip.

"I was worried that..." He couldn't finished as he sobbed uncontrollably.

Sensing his distress she gently lifted her hand to his green curls. The contact calming him slightly. Shifting slowly upright she placed his head on her lap and ran her fingers slowly through his curly mane. The hair softer and fluffier than she could imagine.

"sssshhh it's ok. I'm here. You saved me..." She whispered. She couldn't believe she was alive,but she didn't fret about it right now.

A light peaked through the storm and at that moment she couldn't have been more happier to have someone by her side.

**[****]**

**A/n**

**I told you its recovery time! A slow process,but still****!**

**oof can't believe how much I written in an entire 36 hours geez.**

**Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8: A sweet Revenge

**A/n**

**Here we go!**

**Enjoy!**

**[****]**

As soon as Tooru hung up she squealed into her pillow. Her pale face gaining a purple blush of pure embarrassment from her talk with Izuku.

_"No time for that, first things first."_

To others she seemed like the sweetest girl. The type who didn't plot in petty revenge or the simple sweet satisfaction of getting back at a person. Than again how far can you know somebody without getting to really see them.

After what she saw happen to Mina she could only feel hatred towards the bastard doing that to her. The responsible thing to do would be too easily tell a teacher of is illegal act and be done with it. That imply exposing Mina though and ruin her chances of being a hero and possible expulsion.

She couldn't let that happen in fact she decide there was one possible action she could take without letting Mina's reputation take any damage.

Stripping once more she activated her quirk leaving her room.

She had a mission to accomplish after all.

**[****]**

Kosei Tsuburaba was having a great day. The solid air user was seated by window ledge on the 3rd floor counting the money he had earned through the day. A small smile gracing his lips.

U.A being a partial gold mind for his little side business. Sure the guy wanted to be a hero, but money doesn't come in the training process.

The apparent lie he told Mina only made him grin like a mad man. He had said that to get a little something out of the pink slut just to knock her down a beg. He had said the same thing to girl in general studies and she fucked him instead!

"Maybe I'll make Mina do that instead. Damn talk about two for one on a good day!" He boast with a laugh.

The sky had cleared leaving behind puddles of rain and wet ground around the academy.

A lights in the room turned off sudden making hide his money instantly. He's eyes scanning over the room for anybody.

"Hey! Guys this isn't funny quit dicking around!" He shouted he scanned over the room once more the only source of light being the window he was by.No response from within the room as he turned with his back fully against the window. Taking a deep breath of relief he chuckled to himself.

"Geez must be my imagination..."

"Keep thinking that..." A voice whispered before Tsuburaba felt the odd sensation of falling. The last thing his panicked eyes seeing was a pale ghost figure with pure black eyes smiling down at him before his vision turned black.

**[****]**

Tooru cringed at the sound the body made when it hit the ground. From this angle she could see he's legs bent at an odd position as blood pulled to the side of his body and he twitching uncontrollably.

She quickly actived her quirk as a student saw the body quickly gaining the attention of others as she heard the small sound of sirens. Seeing this as her chance she ran back to the dorms as fast as possible. A dark smile gracing her lips as she practically skipped in her step.

**[****]**

Mina had finally had the will to come back to the dorm. For a few minutes she stayed in the rain to get rid of the sticky sensation in her hair. The common area of the dorm was quiet and she sighed in relief. Not even going to her room first she made a bee-line straight to the showers.

Stripping as fast as she could she pulled out the small baggie and quickly downed the white pill. She sighed in utter bliss at finally having what she needed.

Making her way to the shower she turned the faucet on the highest warm setting. The near scalding water being a massive release of her stress and tension. Her eyes glazed over slightly as a euphoric sensation came over her body. A rather sultry smile gracing her lips as she lathered soap over her soft pink skin.

"M-mina is that you?" A small voice she knew asked. She turned slightly to see the sight of visible Tooru clad in a white towel. Her black hair damp from wetness clinging to her shoulders and upper back.

Mina lost in a mild high smiled at the girl giving a playful wink.

"Care to join me?" She purred playfully as she continued to wash her body. Though high or not she didn't expect the girl to cling tightly to her back her arms wrapping around her slick waist. She felt two massive objects glide up against her wet back and she blushed knowing exactly what they were.

"Tooru I was just kidding!" She nearly exclaimed making the girl giggle.

"I know just wanted to hug is all!" She smiled making Mina smile broadly as well.

"You wouldn't mind helping me wash my hair would you. Sweat from earlier made my hair all sticky." Mina lied,but Tooru knew that. Instead the girl grabbed a shampoo bottle and poured some onto the pinkettes fluffy mane.

She ran her fingers through Mina's hair in a comfortable silence.

"Hey Mina." Tooru started making the acid user open her eyes.

"Yeah?" She questioned peaking over to look at the smiling pale girl.

"You've always been there for me...I just want you to know I'll be there for you. Always no matter what. And when you saw who I really was...I was happy. You accepted me...even if I do come off as scary." The girl said,but Mina laughed.

"You scary? As if! That's like saying mineta is hot." She gagged at mentioning the purple goblin as both girl's giggled.

"I just want you to know I'm here for you too and you can always tell me anything ok?" She finished as Mina gave a small sad smile.

"I know Tooru...I know."

The duo showered in silence unaware of the sudden set of events that ensured them. Events that'll change their lives for the better.

**[****]**

**A/n**

**Welp. Did you expect that?**

**Thank you!**


	9. chapter 9: The Rage part 1

**A/n**

**I've got a important message at the end.**

**Enjoy!**

**[****]**

To have hope is to patience. Shouta Aizawa knew that phrase was full of shit. The amount of stress he felt the last 2 days only boiled to the point of tipping over. Not only does he have to deal with a possible rehabilitation of a former league member,but now a attempted suicide case amongst one of the students.

Looking over the reports the students name was Kosei Tsuburaba.

_"The kid's track record from previous school's show expulsion due to possession..."_

Had they not looked at all the students past report's? He made sure all of 1-A was clean of any record of violations and juvenile records of criminal behavior.

_"Though Bakugo's is questionable even if he's got talent...the boy still is irrational and very violent..."_

Rubbing his temple he sighed to himself.

"I've got to find a replacement for 1-B and be able to fit Toga into this..." His eyes burned from stress one of the side effects besides dry eye that his quirk blessed him with.

"Seems like you need a breather." Quipped a voice whimsically.

Looking over to the side he saw the bear/mouse form of the school principal Nezdu.

"I need a vacation and for one day for these kids not to jump into trouble..." He groaned. Seeing the frustration Nezdu gave a gently smile taking a sip from his tea.

"Yes not only do we have Tsuburaba's case we have to deal with Toga as well." He said in thought.

"Tell me what do you think we can actually do for her?" He asked. Everyone believed in change for the girl. Truth be told he's done this before and he's not willing to let another crimimal pass him by again.

"Well not only does she have to have quirk inhibitors she must have probation officer which is you. She has to have 4 students watching her at all cost as well." The bear/mouse spoke nonchalantly. He groaned at this knowing what that will in tell.

"Midoriya is probably the only one who would be willing to watch over her. Who else would willing to do that? Bakugo? He'd blow her to bits the moment she stepped on school grounds." Honestly this was to complicated to deal with.

"Hmmm might you take some advice?" Nezdu questioned a very serious face upon his features.

"The reason Midoriya helped her wasn't just cause of his heroic nature. I infact believe he wanted to save her because they have common background." At this shouta's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"Similar backgrounds? If I recall Midoriya isn't a fucking psychopath." He shot back, but nezdu only smiled.

"True ,but they are both broken. Especially how Midoriya's previous behavior could be considered suicidal. It might not look it, but in a perspective it's the underlying truth." He finished. Shouta remain quiet.

He was right, but he wanted to look past that. He didn't even want to admit he glanced deeper into all of his student's backgrounds. Especially Shoto's domestic abuse and even Momo's parental neglect. The fact to was he didn't want to involve himself it's too personal.

"So who should I pick than?" He questioned carefully.

"Let them decide it'll show you who we as people decide to look past." He finsihed before sipping the last bit of his tea.

He thought about the riddle just tapping his pen against the reports.

_"It's gonna be one hell of a challenge..."_

**[****]**

The news of the suicide of Kosie Tsuburaba spread like wildfire amongst the student body. None taking it harder than Mina herself. To be fair she didn't really care if he was dead hell she was kinda glad. The thought of having to find another supplier was causing her severe anxiety.

Biting her nails she stared at the little baggie in her hand. The more she looked at the more it looked smaller and smaller to her. Resisting the urge she bite hard her finger nails to somehow curve the craving of her usuage. Frustration building as she through the baggie inside her closet.

Taking a deep breathe she repeated a sorta of mantra to herself.

"Make it last you can do it your strong...your strong...your strong..."

Rubbing her arms she laid on her bed curling in on herself. Quiet mumbles the only sound in the room as she drifted to a dreamless sleep.

**[****]**

The next day class began as usual the students mourned their lose,but had to continue onward.

Izuku felt nervous most of all. Though he was saddened by the lose he really didn't know the guy well. In his opinion he felt like the guy was sorta like a bully back im middle school.

"Deku your back!" A bubbly voice shouted.

Looking up he saw the cheerful face of Ochako and Lida waiting for him inside the classroom.

"Is everything alright Midoriya-san? Having to come back after a family emergency to this could damper someone's mental state." The robotic form of Lida as he spoke with care, but with a matter of fact tone.

Seeing both of his best friends he smiled fondly at their caring natures.

"To your seats now we have alot of things to discuss." The authoritarian voice of Aizawa spoke. The mood conveying he was in no mood for any excuses.

Scattering to their seats a thick tension built in the room making a few sweat from the pressure.

"First...we had a lose. I know you all are in a state of disbelief, but these things happen. Even in stressful jobs like heroics people can't handle the pressure." He stated

Out in the corner Tooru shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Further more we will also be getting a new student..." At this a few exclaimed in disbelief. Activating his quirk the class quiet down quickly.

"I know this is...sudden. It's actually more complicated than it looks."

Raising a cautious hand Ochako spoke softly.

"Who is that we're getting?"

Aizawa paused knowing the words he was about to say will effect the course of the students.

"Due to a serious event. A former villian will be sent to join you all in a attempt at rehabilitation and probation." The class froze at this.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Breaking the ice was no other than bakugo. The blonde nearly flipping his desk in rage.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT ON SO MANY LEVELS!" He seethed sparks igniting near his hands.

"What's the person's name, kero?" Tsuyu questioned. Though she didnt show it she was scared of being close to a possible criminal.

"Toga Himiko." The name causing all the class to roar in frustration, except for Izuku who was panicking.

"WHY!? Do you have no idea what that psycho nearly did to me and tsuyu?!" The outburst from a very angry Ochako.

"Who would let a former league member into our school!?" A very scared Mineta shouted.

"Calm down! It is not up for debate!" Aizawa yelled slamming his fist into a now dented marker board. This action causing everyone to flinch at the anger the teacher was displaying.

"As a deal she's giving us information on the league's whereabouts. As for the ones who suggested this was all Might and Midoriya." Aizawa finished as the class went dead quiet all eyes looking at Izuku in complete shock.

"Deku...you wouldn't..." Tears built up in ochako's eyes. The brunette rushing from her seat and leaving the classroom.

"Wait Ochako-chan!" He reached out to her before he was violent shoved by a rather pissed bakugo.

"Kacha-" He didn't finish as fist violent punched him in the face.

Seeing this Aizawa ,Kirishima and lida pried the angry blonde from Izuku. The black eye clearly evident from his anger.

"Out of all the fucking people! deku you shoulda have known better! You let the crazy bitch who kidnapped me into this school?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU." He shouted marching out the class as well along with Kirishima and kaminari.

Izuki looked at his other friends as some held disapproving looks and some of anger. The one being the most heartbreaking was lida. A look of pure disappointment across his face.

"Class is dismissed for the rest of the day. You all may return to yhe dormitories for the rest of the day." Aizawa sighed. At this the rest of the class just left leaving only Aizawa, Izuku and Tooru.

Seeing the boy still on the ground she ran too him in worry.

"Izuku-kun are you ok?" She was confused by news, but this was no way to treat.

"I d-don't know really..." he started as tears began building in his eyes.

He felt numb seeing all the faces of his friends walk away from him. A small sense of betrayal making him cry in anguish. The only source of comfort being the arms of Tooru as she held the crying boy.

The world as he knew was divided and he knew the price he had to pay.

**]**

**A/n**

**That went well!**

**Ok so here's the news!**

**I want you guys to vote on the next person who izuku should be with in my next fic!**

**Now these are xtra rare pairs that I haven't seem before or found.**

**Izuku x rei Todoroki**

**Izuku x Female all might**

**Izuku x fem tokoyami**

**Izuku x fem monoma neito ( but she's the daughter of AFO)**

**Izuku x Yui Kodai**

**And please don't kill me for this but...**

**Izuku x fem enji Todoroki**

**So let me explain why I mentioned the last one! What if we put him in a marriage reversal so instead of being the one who abuses the male rei would be the one doing the damage. She will still be a pro hero ,but ,itll come with major draw backs! I kinda might do this one ,but im not sure yet if you guys wanna see that let me know!**

**Also another person suggest**

**Izuku x fem kaminari( but kaminari is the traitor)**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Thank you!**


	10. chapter 10: The Offer

**A/n**

**Good morning/Evening !**

**You guys Enjoy! I don't own anything**

**[****]**

Hospitals had an unusual sensation for giving off a oppressive feeling. The confines of hospital room felt dull and barren. Nurses and doctors coming in and out of the room checking her progesss or simply giving her the required medicine.

She remained stoic as they tried to get her to communicate with simple small talk or questions if she was feeling any discomfort.

Hospitals brought discomfort.

Though she did flinch when needles were brought out to take small samples of her own blood. The one thing that confused her was the weird synopsis of her mind. Funny how she loved blood,but **_hated _**her own blood.

Drifting back to within herseld she kept think about Izuku. The bright smile and genuine tears he cried...and for her of all people.

_"You wouldn't cry if you knew what else happened to me Izu..."_

Shame and bitterness filled her core. Her body felt not only dirty, but even more disgusted with herself for what she done. The bruises were probably still profound and evident. The proof and what else happened that night. The door opened up grabbing her attention a skeletal blonde man walked into the room wearing a golden suite.

"Miss Himiko I'm glad to see you are awake." The man spoke. His sunken eyes making her feel unnerved,but safe for some strange reason.

"My name is Yagi Toshinori. I'm All Might's personal assistant." He spoke with mild caution as the blonde girl gave him a strange look.

"A personal assistant comes to my room before cops or even a hero does...that's real sketchy don't you think?" She spoke with slight spark of anger in her eyes. Subconsciously she held her the sheets tighter as she looked at the man.

"True, but I'm the one young Midoriya spoke with about your...incident." He spoke lowly making Toga tense even more. Taking her silence he continued to speak.

"And Miss Himiko I'm here to not only talk to you about the events that lead to this...I'm here to make an offer out to you if you chose so." He finished waiting for her to understand what he fully meant.

"What's the offer...?" Her voice low and almost venomous to a point Yagi had flinched almost.

"Well...for starters young Midoriya wishes for you to get better and well... doesn't want you thrust into some looney bin or prison locked away for the rest of your life..so what I'm about to offer is a curve for rehabilitation. If you chose the offer the requirements are minimum." She nodded at his words.

"First we would like any information you have on the league for one..." At this the girl gave him a look.

"I'mma stop you there. Even if I could tell you anything I know absolutely no where abouts, plans or anything of that nature. The only time thet needed me a portal showed up. You can't exactly trust a psycho with your location ya know." At this she gave a small hollow laugh.

"I see...well either way there are still things you have to follow. You will have to wear quirk inhibitors and be stripped of any sharp objects within a 10 meter range."

"Figures..." She mumbled.

"You have to go to therapy 3 times a week and take prescription medication for depression and your case of psychotic tendencies. If you don't take the pills it's a strike against you."He warned getting another nod from the girl.

"Lastly you are required to go to U.A-"

"The hell!" She cut him off giving him a indescribable look.

"Yes...that's just a way we can fully keep an eye on you. You will have 4 student guides with young Midoriya being one of them and your probation officer will be eraserhead." He finished making the girl relax a little in the confines of her bed. She thought hard about all of the information given to her.

_"It would be no different than being a caged animal for me...but I get to be with Izu..."_

Her mind thinking of the boy that not only saved her life...but the one who she had loved and admired greatly.

"If...I agree what happens after?" Did they expect her to go to school and automatically get better? To get her to be nice than what, throw her in jail afterwards?

"Miss Himiko realistically this is a once in alife time offer. Afterwards you could do anything. You can be helpful to society and be an up standing citizen.The point being...if you agree this a second chance. A really rare second chance. You are not alone in this as well...young Midoriya is taking major responsibility over you if you choose this. If you fail or go to your old ways...it's all on him." Yagi looked hard at Toga as she felt conflicted by his words. It was a double edge sword for her.

_"I get to be Izu and have a life...but if I go back it's all on him..."_

A second chance to have a normal teenage life or ruin the trust of the only person that cared for her.

"I'll do it...for Izuku."She spoke finally. At this Yagi smiled to himself.

_"I hope your both ready for the road ahead of you...It won't be a easy one.."_

"Good your transfer will be within the next day or so. Eraserhead will be telling the class the news of your arrive as of now." As soon as he said that his phone rang. It was Aizawa.

_"Great timing."_

"Excuse me, I must take this." He left the room giving Toga more time to think to herself. Looking down at her palms a very bitter tear slid from her eye.

_"Please Izu...please don't give up on me..."_

She promised herself she wouldn't fail...but she made a promise like that before.

_"I'll do this for you..."_

**]**

"Hello?" Yagi questioned as he awnsered his phone.

"Did you want the bad, the extremely bad or the shitty news?" A gruff tired voice asked from the other end.

"I guess all of it." He spoke worriedly.

_"If he's calling it must be really bad..."_

"Well I relayed the news to the class as you can image how well that went..." The annoyance clearly evident in the man's voice.

"Their not only scared,but furious at Midoriya for suggesting it. Bakugo was more...physically about it than anything. Ochako even left the class in tears." He said as Yagi had a solemn look on his face.

"Midoriya...didn't take it well. Right now Hagakure is comforting him as much as possible, but I think that really divided them."

"Is Hagakure going to be one of her guides?" He questioned getting a long sigh from the other end.

"Maybe though I'm not sure."Hearing this Yagi sighed himself at the situation at hand. By this rate only teachers will be her guides along with Young Midoriya.

"...I do however would like to recommend someome if they agree to it though." Aizawa said gaining the attention of the former hero.

"Who?" He questioned with a cocked brow.

"Hitoshi Shinso."

**]**

**A/n**

**A bit of a cliffhanger, but its ok!**

**Thank you!**


	11. chapter 11: The Rage pt 2

**A/n**

**So here goes another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"It doesn't really look that bad." Tooru Said looking over the swelling purple bruise that was under his eye. They sat in the classroom a few extra minutes to exam the damage Bakugo left on Izuku's right eye. Though the green haired boy remained silent through most of the ordeal he was interanally grateful for the caring girl before him.

"I still think we should see recovery girl though. Just so you can look handsome again!" Tooru attempted to lighten the mood. Izuku knew she was trying to make the situation less stressful sonhe gave a lopsided grin.

"A-at least I'm not seeing her for broken bones right?" He joked getting a fit of giggles from the girl.

"Right! So lets head there and than we should find a way to relax. The rest of the class is probably just trying to get use to the situation. So let's give them space today." She suggest. The idea for Izuku was smart even though he wanted to confront everyone he couldn't do it now. Especially with how Ochako and Bakugo reacted.

"T-that sounds like a good idea...by the way you said you wanted to show me something Tooru-chan?" He questioned causing the girl to pause.

"Izuku-kun...you called me TOOUR-CHAN I LOVE IT!! And yes I do,but later tonight is that ok?" She questioned a little deviously making the greenette to raise a suspicion eyebrow.

"Sure that's fine. So I guess we s-should make our way to the nurse's office?" He stuttered. Truly this had been the only time he had actually been alone with Tooru. The girl being just the ball of energy as Mina made him a bit happy it was her that stayed behind with him.

"Yep! The quicker we see her the faster we can go out! We can to the park,maybe go watch a movie, oooh! Shop for cute clothes!" She squeled in delight. Her reasoning was really to keep Izuku distracted and out of his head, plus she would get to spend time with him as well.

_"He would probably be hating on himself if I didn't do anything..."_"Sounds g-good." He smiled shyly.

"Great let's go!" She yelled before the door opened to reveal a few unexpected visitors.

"Ah! There's the little trouble maker of 1-A! Glad your still here." Spoke the very overconfident voice of Monoma. He stood in the doorway along with a stoic Sen Kaibara and a smirking Togaru Kamakiri.

"W-what brings you here monoma-san?" Tooru questioned almost hiding behind a confused Izuku.

"Well...I just wanna have a little chat with Midoriya-san is all." Monoma said, but he's piercing blue eyes held a certain devious gleam.

"M-maybe next time we kinda need to go see recovery girl." Tooru tried to reason.

Right behind them from the shadows materialized a smirking shihai Kurorio. Izuku started to sweat alittle as tension built in the air and was directed at him.

Stepping from the doorway Kamakiri stood to his full height looming over Izuku and Tooru with a feral grin. Activating his quirk a blade extended from his forearm pressing the edge against Izuku's right cheek drawing a little blood.

"We just wanna "talk" is all." He said with malicious glee in his eyes. Monoma stood right next to him as Kaibara stood on the opposite side of Kamakiri.

"G-g-guys there's no need for this!" Tooru pleaded holding Izuku close. The boy frozen in place as they were completely surrounded.

"Oh? There is a major need for this. I just wanna ask Midoriya-san a major question is all." Monoma spoke sickeningly sweet sending chills down both their spines.

"Now Midoriya-san...are you the one who caused Tsuburaba's death?" Monoma questioned. Upon hearing thos Tooru froze in place as Izuku held a confused face.

"N-no? Why wou-AHH!" A punch was sent into Izuku's gut as he clutched his stomach in pain.

"There is a villian coming to stain our school's reputation...and coincidently a student dies not even a day before and who of all people recommends this scum of all people?" Monoma asked rhetorically before kneeing Izuku in the face sending him to the ground.

Izuku clutched his nose in pain as blood gushed from the now broken appendage as Tooru stood frozen in place.

"You know out of all people it had to be you. Trouble just follows you doesn't it Midoriya-san? I bet it's a huge burden on everyone. This though...I bet it crossed the line for 1-A." Saying this Monoma glanced at the downed Izuku with a soft grin.

"You are the most undeserving of this opportunity as a hero." He said before him and the others left the room leaving the duo behind once more.

Blood soaking through Izuku's uniform as he held his broken nose glanced over at Tooru.

"T...ooru-ch...an?" Izuku question slowly as the outline of Tooru figure started to become visible.

Blinking Tooru shook her gaining control of her quirk before looking at a slightly wide eyed bloody Izuku.

"D-did your quirk just..." He didn't finish as he felt a finger placed across his lips.

"I'll...explain later...ok?" Her tone sounded scared and worried ,but Izuku slowly nodded his head as Tooru helped him up from the ground.

They headed to recovery girl as both had a similar thought in their minds

_"What just happened?"_

* * *

Breathe. In. Out. Breathe

Mina clutched her covers close to her as she physically shook underneath the warm blanket.

Sweat clung to her forehead as eyes gazed at a now empty pill bottle on her desk.

She took the last two xanax she had.

The bitter sweet feeling being suppressed by her anxiety and fear of the events that happened today.

A villain was gonna be apart of their class.

And she was **_scared._**

She never felt this fear since she was little.

**_"It's cause you know deep inside your nothing, but a worthless coward." _**

A voice echoed in her head.

"N-no I'm not..." She whimpered weakly holding the blanket closer to her body.

**_"Just a worthless whore who doesn't deserve to be a hero."_**

**_"Maybe if you were actually brave and smart you'd be a good hero."_**

**_"Stupid bitch."_**

**_"Sucking cock for a few little pills? You just wanted the attention."_**

**_"Just a slut scared of the world...like dad always said. "_**

"Please...stop..." She cried as tears slid down her soft pink cheeks.

* * *

Yagi stared horrified as he looked at the rather stoic Toga. His throat dry as he tried to absorb the information that he just heard.

His sunken eyes staring into Toga's dull yellow ones.

"A-are you certain...it was him?" His voice shaky and low barely coming out as a whisper.

She nodded numbly not trusting her own voice as she told Yagi about the night Izuku saved her.

The night that the villian Toga Himiko was raped by a hero.

**]**

A/n

This took longer to write than I anticipated. I was suppose to update this a few days ago,but oh well.

I also want to shout out to Unity-in-silence, please check out their work! Also favorite and follow our story "Demon slayer Academia"

Thank you, and leave a review!


	12. chapter 12: karma

A/n

**Warning**: Dark themes/mentions of rape/ drug abuse/ violence

A much needed updated!

* * *

Ever wondered when all the terrible shit you did would finally come back to bite you in the ass?

Karma was Indeed a bitch, and it had no deadline for anyone at all.

Maybe it was that deep rooted fascination with blood that made her break wasily. The wrongful admiration of the bodily fluid that ran through her viens as she stared down at her pale hands.

Yagi had left her to go and investigate into her case. The room Izuku finding her in to hold any traces of evidence to pin a wanna be hero for the rape of Toga Himiko.

Ha, how Ironic.

Her the villian, being raped by the hero.

What a insufferable plot design did she have in order to get this tragic back story?

The feeling of numbness was gone. Now the feeling of bitter rage settled into her stomach. The gut wrenching anger of how vulnerable she had become. To let her guard down and let that _hero _try and help her...

What a mad world it was...

Lazy golden eyes looked past the frame of the evening sky as birds flew a vast empty blue.

_"Only they know what true freedom is. Yet we are here with just here with clipped wings..."_Anger turns into Acceptance.

She knew eventually this would happen...but now she could only look ahead.

"For Izuku..." She mumbled curling her body along the hospital bed.

* * *

Burning vile left the contents of her stomach into the await toilet she clung to. The morning's breakfast and the afternoon snack of a chocolate bar all leaving ger body as practiced clung to the life line known as the toilet.

Sweaty pink hair clung to her forforehead as she took shallow breaths to quill her already wrecked body.

Spitting out the grotesque taste of stomach acid she leaned against the cool surface of the wall to support herself.

Karma.

This was her karma.

_"Codependent on drugs, fear and anxiety of everything and a fake mask to hide it all...you have indeed asked for this."_ She thought wearily.

Doing _favors _for pills, becoming a hero despite no one saving her from her own self-destruction.

**_"Whose gonna save a whore if you got nothing to offer!?"_**

A voice of pure rage echoed through her subconscious. Flushing she stood from the toilet and made her way over to the sink.

Turning the faucet she splashed cold water against her pink sweaty skin. Running the cool liquid through her fluffy pink mane to sooth any nerve she could ease out.

Looking up she stared into her reflection of the bathroom mirror.

The bright pink skin that she loved dearily now draining of its usual hue. The slight bags under her eyes due to lack of sleep and worry. Her black sclera becoming a lighter shade of black.

She looked like she was fading away from the world.

Almost death like and pale, she need to stop destroying her body.

She needed help.

**_"Your a coward!" _**

She needed Salvation.

**_"FREAK!"_**

She needed this pain to end...

* * *

She quirked a very thin eyebrow at the young man in front of her. Years of experience in the field of medics and you've seen almost about everything.

Every catastrophe, epidemic and war wouldn't caise her to flinch in the slightest.

But a boy who broke his bones almost every time he used his quirk did.

She would be angry, but the rather solemn look of the boy made her think twice.

"So you recieved a black eye, broken nose and that gash on your cheek from training..." At this she pointed at the rather timid Tooru who sat in the corner fidgeting in place. "...with her?" She finally questioned after healing up his injuries.

"Y-yeah...she's t-tougher than she looks?" He himself had questioned out. It was a flawed excuse, but he couldn't tell her the full truth...not yet at least.

Chiyo had seen it all. Yet Midoriya-san was the only case she couldn't fathom. How a boy can be so self-less, but also selfish as well.

Clicking her tongue she handed both Izuku and Tooru gummies from her lab pocket before shushing out the door.

"I swear...I'm too old for any of this." She muttered as she watched the two students leave.

_"I pray that life doesn't destroy young kids like you.." _

Turning back she head back to the teachers lounge. Know full well she'd get an explanation from one sleeping bag toting hero.

* * *

"Really? training with me?" She deadpanned as they walked through the halls. Izuku lightly touched the bandage along his cheek solemnly.

"Well...I can't exactly say I was bullied...not yet though, I don't have exact proof." He spoke honestly. He hated the fact he was lying to Recovery Girl, but he couldn't talk her just yet.

"I...understand, but I don't want that to happen again." She mumbled. The mood quickly becoming damp and awkward.

"Y-You still wanna go somewhere? I uh d-don't think staying here is a good idea." He tempted her cautiously.

Like a balloon she inflated with unknown energy as she jumped up excitedly.

"Yeah let's go to a cafe!!" She cheered grabbing his arm leading him to the front entrance.

A small grin plastered on his face as her regular attitude came back

* * *

"So you got the gist of what's going on?" A rather dull eyed Aizawa questioned.

"This won't be easy...you might have to make tough call decisions and inherit the responsibility of another. She was a villian, but she is still dangerous." He continued handing over a file with paperwork and a picture of Toga.

"Truthfully I wouldn't have recommended you, but your not only the best candidate. You have the quirk amd requirements of handing this situation so what do you say?" Aizawa finished staring at the silent teen in front of him.

Just as tired Indigo eyes gleamed with intesest as he stared at the file. He ran a hand through his purple hair absorbing all the information.

Smirking he gave Aizawa a amused look.

"When do I start?" The raspy tired voice of Hitoshi Shinso questioned.

Hearing this Aizawa grinned himself.

"Effective Immediately."

* * *

A/n

Ok all the dots are in point! Now get ready to for the outcomes!

Thank you for reading and please review!! (I really like hearing people's thoughts qmd opinions)


	13. Chapter 13: Unlucky

**A/n **

**So I was completely inspired to update this story by a fellow author with tremendous amounts of talent. I'll say more at the end,but first the chapter.**

**I don't own anything , but please enjoy!**

* * *

Tolerance to pain was her only key to copping with her infatuation with blood. The constant need for the thick red substance was like an edged addiction that was worse than any method of self destruction.

Just imagine loving blood, than hating your own disgusting blood,and than the final nail in the coffin being unable to see blood again, because you have to change for the greater good.

_"What a shit storm."_

She placed a tentative hand against her cheek as a few nurses gave her a once over around her body. Replacing any bandages and placing quirk inhibitors around her wrist. She could tell one of the nurses was shaking in fear of her very presence. The eyes of terror she use to love so much now giving her a pang of guilt in heart.

"So...these are the inhibitors? They look like silver bands." She joked lightly and gave the best non-threatening smile she could muster. The nurse still looked unease,but there was less tension in the air now.

"W-well we actually have different types depending on the situation. We're using these ones, because there also like trackers too. There small, but not to easy to remove at all." The nurse told her as she finished up looking over her.

"You're here for one more night til you get picked up in the morning." The nurse said before marching to the door way. Standing there for a second she turned towards Toga with unsure eyes.

"...T-Tonight is pudding night. Would you like me to bring you some?" the nurse questioned nervously. To the nurse's surprise Toga gave her a soft smile.

"Chocolate if you have any please." The nurses nodded and left her to her own thoughts once again,but they didn't feel as constricting now.

"Just one more night..."

* * *

If there was a topic of education that made Mina uncomfortable, it would have to ethics.

Once back in middle school she had to take the elective class for an extra credit, but it also provided her with a easy grade as well.

Also...it helped to have a class were she could relax after her mile high when she had needed her small fix. One day however the teacher had talked about an interesting topic.

Existentialism.

Prior to the subject of philosophy she never knew what it meant.

Right now as she laid in her bed in a mess of her own sweat and grime. Right now as she so desperately fought her slight fix.

Right now as she wanted to fade from exsistance and wither away in her bed did she finally understand the horrible value she held for herself.

She wanted to be a hero, because no one in her family believed she could do it.

She was the black sheep, yet here she was in a hero school.

The plague of her addiction finally getting to her...

_"Once were clean...things will get better...things will get better...things will get better..."_She just prayed silently as her body spasms and twitched with every second that she had really hoped everything will be ok...

* * *

"T-This cafe is pretty nice." Izuku spoke as he focused all his attention on the menu, a very flustered hue reaching his cheeks.

Tooru had said that she had wanted to go to a cafe in order to brighten up the mood of the day. To be honest he was even more thankful about her wanting to cheer him up.

"Nya!~ Do my masters want to order yet?" A girl with cat ears and maid outfit questioned as Izuku nervously fidgeted in his seat.

_"Out of all the places though why a neko-maid cafe?!"_

"Yes! You ready to order Midoriya-san?" Tooru questioned. Izuku looked between her and the awaiting maid with a slight blush.

"Y-y-yes." He mumbled and the neko maid gave a brazen smile.

"Here I'll start! May I have a strawberry parfait?" Tooru ordered as the maid wrote it down.

"And what for you master?" The maid questioned looking at Izuku.

"I'll j-just have what shes having." He said and the maid just nodded.

"All right! Coming up soon masters!" The neko make said and left with a swoosh of her skirt.

"You shoulda said it was one of _those _cafes..." He pouted as Tooru gave a small giggle.

"What would be the fun in that?" She giggled slightly at Izuku's pain.

_"At least she's happy..."_

"I think this is probably the first time we've actually hung out. Just you and me." Tooru stated making Izuku think for a second.

She was of course right as they barely had any other interactions besides texting. It felt extremely pleasant to actually be out as well, especially with everything going on.

"Yeah...it's pretty nice isn't it." He smiled gently making Tooru blush lightly. She was also thankful for being in invisible mode right now or she would have died of embarrassment.

_"Still though I have to tell him my secret..."_

"Midoriya-san can I ask you a question?" Tooru wanted to know something more personal before she got into her own secrets.

"Yeah?" He looked at her puzzled as she reach out her hand and grasped his cheek lightly. He didn't move as he felt soft fingers glide against his cheek gently.

"...What do you think I would look like if I wasn't invisible right now?" She questioned softly. Her insecurities began to show as his face contorted to a confused look.

"W-well to be honest I thought about that before...I think you'd look beautiful." He replied honestly with a small blush of his own.

Tooru paused for a minute looking into his emerald green eyes for a moment for any signs of deception. She felt relieved when she saw none, but still...

"Why do you ask?" He questioned as the maid from before brought them their orders.

"Midoriya-san...would you like to see me...the real me." She questioned as she grasped his hand in hers.

There was a tone of urgency, but conflict in her voice,but he didn't question it. His brain was in a thousand thoughts per second at the question she asked.

_"Could I really see her?"_

Emerald eyes looked at her in curiosity, but looking at them gave her a sense of calmness that made her heart stop.

"Yes...I wanna see you."

* * *

**A/n**

**So I got inspiration from a author named Ken ****Lot ( Read their story ****_Toothachingly Sweet. It a cute Izuku x Momo story!)_**

**They are actually coming out with another story soon that you are gonna love so check them out if your curious!**

**Thank you for reading and please don't be afraid to leave your feedback/review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Beautiful Disaster

**A/n**

**Hoping everyone is safe and that you guys aren't too stressed about everything.****So just relax, and please enjoy!**

**Also, nudity warning and mature themes!**

* * *

He swallowed the slight lump in his throat as he began to get dragged away by Tooru. After he had admitted to wanting to see her they had both scarfed down their parfaits in a rush.

Izuku had swiftly paid the neko maid before leaving as Tooru began to pull him deeper into the city.

If he was gonna be honest with himself he was excited to know end. It felt like he was gonna see something taboo or forbidden in a way when seeing Tooru's true form. Like a teenager walking past the porn section amongst a magazine stand he could help the rabid beating of his heart.

Tooru herself felt even more self conscious as she dragged Izuku along through Musutafu. She was looking for a place private enough to show Izuku,but not so anyone else could see her...in fact she knew exactly where she needed to go,but she prayed Izuku wouldn't freak out when they got there.

Turning down a narrow street she tried looking for specific signs. Another turn and she lead them down a very seedy looking street to which Izuku has yet to notice yet.

Neon signs hovered above their heads as they trudged deeper down the street.

_"Where...ah here's perfect!!"_

She stopped automatically in front of a tall 4 story building with pink neon lights in the front.

**Love Paradise **

Izuku took one long look at the building before he's mind could register where they were.

They were standing in front of a love hotel.

A love hotel...

A place where simple innocents is lost.

A place where innocent cinnamon rolls perish and become bad noodles.

"T-T-Toor-!"Izuku was caught off guard as a invisible finger was place on his lips stopping him from speaking.

"I k-know where we are...but we can exactly go back to the dorms right now...just for a little bit..please." Her voice was softer than her usual happy go lucky one. It sounded foreign and new,but vulnerable in everyway.

He imagined that she had a very uncomfortable look on her face,but if this is what she wanted than who was he to judge.

He just...really hoped no one would recognize them.

* * *

Entering the lobby they both stared around at the rather over chic decor. The walls were a rose red color along with pictures of couples in various risque poses.

At the counter stood a woman in early 40's. Her ruby red hair matched her suit along with the over elongated nails on her fingers. Her hollow blue eyes stared deeply at the two before her ruby lips perked into a slight grin.

"Kinda young for this huh?" She spoke lighting a cigarette in front of the two. Izuku stood uncomfortably unable to say anything, but he didn't have to as Tooru stood up for him.

"We're just here to rest actually. We've had along day and don't wanna go back to dorms, plus a girl needs some privacy with her boyfriend right?" Tooru spoke so naturally Izuku even believed her.

He blushed at the word boyfriend, but the woman before them gave a hearty laugh as she handed a room key to towards Izuku.

"Tell ya what...youth is important. So I'll give you guys two hours max and than you bring back the key deal?" The woman suggested. Izuku was about to speak ,but Tooru beat him to it again.

"Perfect! Let's go babe!" She dragged Izuku away leaving the woman alone in the main lobby.

She took a long drag of her cigarette as she watched the two dissapear in the elevator.

"Ah , Youth full of energy and lies. " She spoke to herself as she looked out into the lobby with a small smirk on her face.

"Still though...I wonder how this will go."

* * *

The inside of the room was alot nicer than what Izuku had imagined.

_"Alot nicer than the room I found Toga in."_He thoughts shifted towards the blonde as he sat on the edge of the bed . He wondered how things will go and how everyone is gonna feel about the whole situation.

Rubbing he's bruised eye he remembered the pained looks on both Ochako's and kacchan's faces.

_"I really hope I made the right decision..."_

"Midoriya..." He heard Tooru whisper out. Turning he eyes nearly bulged from his skull. Even though she was still invisible she had discarded her blazer and Tie ,only leaving her in her white button up with her skirt and knee socks. The first few buttons were undone slowly showing the peaking of her pink bra.

He was about to give a vocal response ,but couldn't as she continued to strip of her clothing.

Tooru felt his eyes on her being, though her invisibility held through , her true form could literally scare him away.

Her subconscious and her emotions coursed through her as she continued to toss away each article of clothing. She pulled her socks off slowly as to prolong the inevitable, but once she put her mind to it she couldn't stop. Couldn't stop her anxiety and fear,but she had to stay strong.

Izuku's heart felt like it was now beating for a conga line. There Tooru was infront of him stripped of her clothes and only in her underwear. He swallowed thickly as small tension began to fill the room.

"I'm gonna take these off now..." Tooru whispered shyly as she unclasped her bra. Izuku absentmindedly liked how pinkness of her bra and panties.

_"It suits her personality..."_

She slid down her panties down her legs as she kicked them aside. The easy part was done...

Next was the hard part.

Using her hands she pushed Izuku flatly against the bed straddling his waist. She stared down at his shocked expression as he kept his hands to the side. He looked off the side making her slightly smile at his own nervousness.

"Are you ready...Izuku-kun?" She whispered slightly as Izuku blushed at the name.

"Y-yes..." Izuku spoke with slight excitement in his tone. Tooru seeing this began to a illuminate a small glow,that swiftly blinded him for a second.

Opening his eyes back up slowly he was met with the sight of Tooru's real form. His eyes widened slowly as he took all of her in.

Her pure obsidian eyes stared down at him as her lips quivered. She had felt like curling up in a ball. Small tears began to build eyes ,but a calloused hand reached up to caress her cheek.

Izuku focused on her eyes fully as he gave her a concerned look.

"Am I n-not ugly to you?" She said visibly shaking as he had finally saw her real face.

"You're more beautiful than I imagined..." Izuku spoke honestly as he was entranced by her appearance. Her long black silky hair reaching past her shoulder. Her pale skin was soft to the touch , as he stared up at her. He didn't feel shy as he looked at her body with...desire?

Her chest rose slightly with each breathe she took making her chest bounce slight with each movement.

He was so tempted to touch her more, but he held on strong as he continued to stare deeply into her black orbs.

"You don't have to be afraid of what you look...you are beautiful and no one can say otherwise." As he spoke she leaned closer towards him with each word.

Before he could speak again her lips crashed down into his. Shock over took him as she wrapped her arms around his head.

_"Let me enjoy this a little longer please..."_

* * *

A hoodied man entered the same lobby as the two before and the same woman had given the man a look.

"Waiting on someone?" She questioned placing another cigarette towards her lips.

"Heard there were two little lost lambs here, know anything about that?" The hoodied man began to speak making his way closer to the woman.

Before she can light her cigarette the man outstretched his hand towards her as azure flame engulfed the the cigarette.

The man looked into her scared blue eyes as she looked into deep Azure eyes in fear as he inched closer towards her.

"Sorry,but I'm in a rush." The man smiled sadisticly as flames began to engulf the lobby.

* * *

**Dabi why you gotta ruin this moment!?!?!**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
